Eternity isn't Ours' to give
by Rushi-Sama
Summary: Sad story about Sebastian taking Ciel's soul. Sebastian realizes too late there was something he wanted more than Ciel's soul all along, and Ciel wanted it too. Oneshot. Switches between Ciel and Sebastian's POVs. Sebastian x Ciel. Ciel x Sebastian. R&R!


When a demon takes your soul, it's supposed to bother you. It's definitely supposed to bother you a little.

But the thought of Sebastian taking my soul has begun to faze me less and less and time progresses.

I've sometimes wondered whether Sebastian really is thick. Does he really think that I can't wash myself, that I can't dress myself? Does he really not know it's all an excuse to be close to him, and to be alone with him?

I really am pathetic.

He is absolutely perfect in every way, yet he is so blind. He doesn't know how he affects me, how his red eyes make me simply want to die.

I guess that's what he really wants. For me to die.

The truth is, I can't really think of a more perfect way to go, than for the last thing I see to be him, his hands, his lips, the feeling of his skin…

My only regret is that I can't spend eternity with him.

* * *

_I was originally so attracted to Bocchan because of his delicious soul._

_But after a while, after I had become accustomed to the delectable scent he left where ever he went, I began to notice more._

_He himself is beautiful and irrational, sometimes a child, and sometimes showing age beyond his years, but ever, ever unpredictable._

_I used to lust for his soul, as any demon would. But now I lust for him purely._

_I've never felt so protective of anything. He is mine and mine alone, and although I want his soul more than any other, I want more than anything in this world to spend eternity with him._

* * *

The time has come for him to take my soul.

He looks at me, and I at him. The world is peaceful. We are all alone. This just seems so _right. _

He steps towards me and pulls my eye patch off, he touches my face and puts his face close to mine as if he's going to kiss me.

I just _wish_ he would.

I lay my head down and close my eyes, waiting for the pain, waiting for it all to end. I'm content knowing that Sebastian will enjoy this. He's done everything I asked of him. He deserves his reward.

And so I sit, waiting for execution.

* * *

_He is delicious. The most delicious thing I have ever tasted._

_But I cannot enjoy this meal as I should._

_As his life slips away, he opens his eyes and I kiss him. To my surprise he kisses back._

"_I love you Sebastian."_

_For a split second I feel the kind of euphoria a demon is never allowed to have. Is this what they call love?_

_Had it been a normal day, I would have teased and mocked my master about his choice of such cliché words. I would have soon silenced the following protests by promptly sticking my tongue in his mouth and finding other far more interesting pursuits to take part in for the day._

_But this is not a normal day, and he lies in my arms lie a ragdoll, dead._

_I'm not sure if I expected him to last longer than my other victims, but he didn't. In the end he was just so very human, so very normal it surprised me._

_But in those last words of his, my world broke._

_If he loved me as he claimed to, he would have spent forever with me. But he had told me too late, when eternity was no longer his to offer. When his life, nor longer belonged to him._

_And I realise that fate and destiny, luck, call it karma if you will and the universe would never let me have an eternity, a never ending piece of time with my young master, because I loved him._

_And demons are never allowed to love._

_So I will continue my pointless existence without him. I will be content with the mediocre souls of others whom I will never love as I loved him._

_But now I know that eternity was neither of ours' to offer._

* * *

_A/N: This is really short, and personally I don't think up to my usual standard of writing but I had Black Butler on my mind and I LOVE THIS PAIRING! I'm actually supposed to be working on my multi-chapter (This isn't forever) so I wanted to get Ciel and Sebastian off my mind…_

_Kinda sad I realise, but I wanted it to be that way._


End file.
